hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanya
Vanya is an Arch Vampire and a main antagonist in the series. Backstory Vanya was born a Vampire, as well as one of the first ever, so she was dubbed by Hunters everywhere as an "Arch Vampire", which are exceedingly more powerful than most vampires. Throughout Hallows Vanya is first seen in an abandoned mill, drinking blood from a woman that she seduced into following her before having sex with her. She then dumps the woman's body into a ditch after draining her dry. She then heads into a nearby tavern and seduces two more women, who invite Vanya to their house for some "alone time". Vanya accepts the offer, and after being invited, kisses the two and sleeps with them, drinking from their necks as the human women sleep, too exhausted to notice. Vanya leaves before the sun comes up, coming across Beatrice and Veronica, who are begrudgingly hunting together. Vanya smiles to herself and starts to plan on seducing the two like her numerous other victims/lovers. Personality Vanya is very flirtatious and playful, and she often flirts with her preferred prey, which are gay women. After flirting or sleeping with her "lovers", Vanya will drink their blood as they sleep so they don't discover her status as an Arch Vampire. She also seems to have an obsessive crush on both Veronica Roman and Beatrice Sharpwood, and will go to extreme lengths to seduce them. Appearance Vanya is described as a very beautiful and sexy vampire. She has curly red hair, seductive hazel eyes that change to a bright purple color when she goes into "vampire mode". She also has a curvy, voluptuous body, which gets her a lot of attention from women. Powers *'Super Strength' - As she is an Arch Vampire, Vanya is one of the most powerful supernatural creatures out there. Being one of the first vampires in existence, she has been shown capable of can ripping humans apart and can drain a human of blood in a few seconds. *'Super Speed' - Vanya can move at speeds faster than any human or average vampire. When running at full speed, Vanya moves faster than any normal vampire. *'Super Senses' - Since she's an Arch Vampire, Vanya's senses are greatly enhanced. *'Seduction': Vanya is a skilled seductress, as evident by all the women that have slept with her throughout her eternallife. *'Empathy' - Vanya can sense the emotions of humans. *'Weather Manipulation' - As an Arch Vampire, Vanya has the ability to manipulate the weather. She often uses this power to intimidate her prey before going in for the kill. *'Shapeshifting' - Vanya can shape shift into various different types of animals such as crows,meats, or a wolf with orange fur. *'Hypnotism' - One of Vanya's more interesting abilities is her power to hypnotize humans by speaking or looking at them. *'Regeneration' - Like other vampires, Arch or regular, Vanya can regenerate from a variety of injuries within seconds. *'Immortality' - Like all Vampires, Vanya can live forever. Weaknesses Despite her status as an Arch Vampire, Vanya is still vulnerable to the standard weaknesses that vampires possess. These include: *'Wooden stakes': Vanya can be killed by wooden stakes. *'Crucifixes': Like most vampires, crucifixes can injure or kill Vanya. *'Holy water': Holy water can also hurt Vanya. *'Sunlight' - Vanya is vulnerable to sunlight but it doesn't kill her. Like with other vampires, it heavily burns her to the point where she is severely weakened and can be overpowered by others. *'Blessed Bullets' - Bullets soaked in holy water or other mixtures can kill Vanya, just like with other vampires. Gallery Vanya licking Veronica's neck.jpeg|Vanya seductively licking Veronica's neck at a party Vanya hot dress 2.jpeg|Vanya in her revealing dress Category:Arch Vampires Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Characters